Sillabub
by JemiiNMistoFTW
Summary: Not finished.. Sillabub was alone until jemima found her, demeter gets upset when jemima mentions her find out why, Pairings SxM SxT and JxP JxA
1. Hey

**_Kk i disliked my other story so i'm gonna stick with this one tell me if its ok i have abit of an idea what is going to happen but it wont be Jemi/Misto this time :) i've grown rather fond of sillabub :)_**

**** Small Calico kitten lay still on the ground her fur was gold and black, she had bits of fur sticking out here and there but she was still beautiful. She had Huge Dark brown eyes, Which sparkled like diamonds. she had gold, white and black colored hair which stuck out in all directions. If any cat saw her they would agree she'd be the most beautiful Kitten if she was groomed nicely.

"Hello?" Called out an Kitten who looked just like her but instead she was a scarlet queen instead of gold

"HELP!!" Screamed out the terrified Gold Queen, The scarlet queen started walking towards the gold queen, the gold queen hissed and spat but the scarlet queen carried on walking just with caution

"Don't be afraid, i wont hurt you i only wont to help.... Whats your name?" Whispered the scarlet queen in a tone that warmed up the gold queens heart

"Lilsillabubble but call me sillabub" Sputtered Sillabub, This made the Scarlet queen giggle

"Bit of a long name isn't it? He he well mines just Jemima but feel free to call me Jemi" said Jemima as she made herself comfy next to sillabub, They had been speaking all day about there pasts and what they want for there futures when Jemima Shouted

"Oh NO look at the time! will you be here tomorrow? I'll come visit and stuff Byee Sillabub!" she hugged Sillabub and left, Sillabub sat there realising she was on her own again.

"JEMIMA! where have you been i've been shouting you for ages! that nice young tom came around today aswell" her mother Demeter Exclaimed like she was one of her friends, Jemima looked at her mother and instead of hissing or blushing like she usually would. she asked

"Mum why do you look like sillabub" It was true Sillabub looked exactly like her mother right down to the Big brown eyes, Her mothers eyes filled with crystal blue tears as she ran from inside the den. Just that Second Jemimas father had walked in


	2. Confusion

"Where's your mother off to so late" Asked munkustrap, He was a grey and silvery tabby cat, he has strong muscles well he had to have them to be the jellicle protector, Jemima was proud of her fathers title, he also had the most magical eyes with one glimspe of his ice blue eyes everyone was calm

"i don't know i mentioned this cat i met today, sillabub and she ran out!" said Jemima in a confused manor, her fathers eyes grew wider they had lost there ability to calm the situation down but instead just worried Jemima

"Oh everlasting cat! can it be her oh no, i must go jemima i'll be back in a few days call bomba... no she'll need to come call Jenny and say S is around M will be after her trying to finish what he started she'll know what i'm on about and get sillabub and bring her here!!" Munkustraps words echoed round her head. As her normally calm father ran out of the den in a panic, jemima stood in shock before she picked up the phone and dialed Jennys number (A/N yes they have phones (: )

"Hello this is jenny" said Jenny,

"JENNY!!! help my fathers gone looking for my mother 'cos she......" Splurtted out Jemima

"Woah love calm down whats wrong Jemima" Questioned Jenny sounding Very concerned, Jemima was always very calm and to see her get worked up this much about something it had to be important!

"ermm...S is around M will be after her trying to finish what he started, do you get any of that?" Questioned Jemima

"Oh deary me! Go get sillabub right away!!! bring her to my den you'll have to share pouncivals room he can sleep with tumble and Misto! no wait it's to dangerous to go on your own. i'll send pouncival! wait at your den til he arrives!" Shouted a very upsey jenny she cursed under her breath as Jemima put the phone down, Jemima turned to walk out of her den to wait for pouncival when he was already there, she hissed and showed her perfect white teeth

"Woah chill BrownEyes it's only me" Said Pouncival Flirtatiously he also added a wink, this made her hiss even louder

"Shut up! you know i hate it when you act like tugger just grow up" Jemima said agresively she'd normaly play along being the kind natured kitten she is but today she wasn't in the mood

"I'm sorry" Pounical Frowned, has had a massive crush on Jemima since they were born. Pouncival was a small-ish Kitten he was he was two days older then Jemima and liked to brag about it to her, he is a creamy colour with dark and light brown stripes on him he also has a dark brown patch across one of his eyes  
which are Steel grey,

"Oh no i'm sorry pouncie" Jemima said as she put on a smile that melts Pouncivals heart, he started to mover closer to her when she screamed

"Oh my Sillabub! we gotta go!" Pouncival followed as Jemima ran into the shadows, they ran through the park Jemima could hear snoring getting louder as they aproached the small cardboard box where Jemima had found sillabub.

"awww bless she's so cute!" shouted Pouncival. Jemima Hissed and Scratched his arm. Pouncival Jumped back in shock

"SHH! don't wake her you idiot!" whispered an Angry Jemima, She instructed Pouncival to pick her up

"Where Can they be, oh my days they've been ages!" Shouted Jenny as she paced up and down her massive den

"Mom calm down i'll go look for them!" Said a young tuxedo cat he was about the same age as Sillabub, Ecty and Tumble. He was a little younger then Victoria, Jemima, Plato and Pouncival but had a crush on victoria all the same** (A/N if you've read my profile you'll see i have Misto/Vic pairing so nothings gonna happen between them sozz(: )** "Don't worry Tugger is outside he'll take me" Reasured the little Black and white tom

"Hmm ok Misto but don't be long!" Sighed Jenny, Misto Skipped out of the den only to be meeted by Jemima and Pouncival Carrying a Young kitten about his age

"WHO'S THATT!!!!" Shouted an excited Misto at the thought of having a new friend, Noticing it was a queen his eyes grew wider. Misto had Yellow/Green eyes  
that were very bright! he was a tuxedo cat (He looks like he's wearing a tuxedo because of his fur pattern) With a black bow tie his fur would sparkle, Only if he was doing a magic show though

"This is Sillabub" Smiled Jemima she has always been good with younger kittens and was often the baby sitter even though there were older kittens who were morethen capible of doing it, Like Alonzo, Electra, Exotica or George but they were all to "cool" to be seen with a bunch of younger kittens

"How old is she, she looks my age is she? will she be my friend !?!" Misto was growing more and more hyper every second, He suddenly turned around and shot in the den screaming out that there back jenny rushed to the door

"Your back how are you aww My dear sillabub she looks tired, lets get her to bed!" Jenny Took Sillabub And rushed upstairs to but her into Pouncivals bed which was an old briefcase they had found and a blanket which Jennys Old human family had nitted as a Jumper for they're Daughter. Jemima Cryed as she Embraced Pouncival and Nuzzled his Furry chest, Pouncival Opened his mouth to speak but instead Nuzzled the top of her head her hair was soft and Feathery. Jenny walked downstairs To see this and Just smiled

"Darling do you and Pounival mind sleeping in tumbles bed together it's just thats the only bed left because Tumble is staying at Etcys den" Chuckled Jenny knowing Pouncival wouldn't have any objections. Jemima Turned her head to look at Jenny leaving Pouncivals Chest filled with Warm and Wet tears. She nodded Gratefully and forced a smile

"Oh hun don't force a smile on my account i know your confused and upset about your mother and father but it will all be explained when the times right" (**A/N because i don't have a clue whats happening yet *cough cough*)** Said Jenny as she Went to hug Jemima, Jemima accepted the hug and she stood there crying into Jennys ginger chest, Jenny is a Ginger tabby cat with tiger stripes and leapord dots ;) and bright black eyes she was small-ish and fatter then the other cats but no one mentioned it

"Do you want to go up now?" Asked Pouncival he couldn't bear watching Jemima cry, Jemima Still didn't say a word she just looked at him and nodded he took hold of her hand and led her upstairs, Jenny had never seen Pouncival act so Grown up before she knew that second that He must be inlove with her she smirked and turned to read Misto a story before bed

"Mum will that pretty queen want to play with me tomorrow?!" Misto smiled, Jenny Winked and nodded at him and Picked him up she placed Misto in bed before curling up next to him to read him his faveorite story The Pied Piper **(A/N i think thats how it's spelt Some of you may know why i picked it;)) **

"I'M HOMEE!" Shouted Skimble in his Scottish Accent, Misto Jumped out of his mothers arms and ran down stairs shouting nonsense well Jenny got DADDY you home from his rambles, Misto Ran into his Fathers arms a tall Gingery brown tabby with a Long Brown Tail and Glass Green eyes

"Oh Honey You've Got to go! Come here and i'll explain! Quick Dear!" Cried Jenny in a hurry, She Whispered in Skimbles ear as his Eyes grew wider, Misto still in his fathers arms, Tapped his Fathers Hip

"Daddy Your going?! why" Frowned Misto his Eyes filling with tears, Skimble Hugged his son and explained or should i say lied saying that he's got to go back to work and he'll be gone for a couple of day but that he'll be back soon Misto Just smiled and nodded He knew that his father had to go to work to help other cats Travel around safely and keep the mice of the train

"Bye Darling" He said as he nuzzled his mate "Bye Pal" He whispered as he playfully ruffled Mistos hair, Misto returned the favour by scratching his fathers leg "playfully" with that Skimble left in a hurry

"Mummy he'll be back soon wont he?"

"Of course" Jenny reasured the little kit as she but him back into bed to carry on with their story, Jenny was half way through the story when she heard Mistos Snoring she chuckled, closed the book and Began to fall asleep


	3. Mornin' Dear

"Pouncie? Are you awake" Jemima said soflty loud enough for him to hear clearly if he was, Yet quiet enough not to hear if he wasn't, there was no reply. Jemima nuzzle his paw that was laid protectively over her,

"where am i wheres my jemima" came a soft scared noise from in the door way, It was sillabub she fell to the floor in fear and began shaking

"Sillabub!" Jemima cried as she ran towards Sillabub who was now curled up in a ball, Sillabub quickly straightened out to accept Jemimas loving hug.

"Darling your safe here, Your at the junkyard Your going to stay with me for awhile" Jemima smiled which made Sillabub smile back, Jemima stood up slowly and scooped the tiny kit in her arms she nuzzled, Jemima nuzzled Sillabubs belly softly which made her giggle. Jemima walked over to were Pouncival was sleeping and curled up next to him with Sillabub still in her arms. Sillabub turned to face Jemima noticing a Confused Face looking at her that wasn't Jemimas

"OH MY!" she screamed as she fell of the bed; Pouncival Gasped whilst Jemima pounced of the bed catching the small kit before she hit the floor

"POUNCIVAL, you startled her!" Jemima scorned, Pouncival Lowered his head in shame

"Hey little-un my names Pouncival" he said Whilst he got out of the bed and started walking towards her, Sillabub cowered backwards

"But you can call me Pouncie" He said as he caught hold of her and lifted her above his head, Sillabub started giggling. Jemima Smiled at Pouncival and He placed Sillabub on the ground next to Jemima carefully. He Ruffled her hair before sitting next to her. Sillabub Laid across them as Jemima Leant her Head on Pouncivals shoulder, Pouncival smiled at her even though she wasn't looking,

"MORNING!!!!" Screamed four kitten from outside two were about sillabubs age and two where Jemima and Pouncivals age

"victoria!" Misto had suddnly awoke from his sleep and was flattening his fur out, He had to look his best for Victoria. Misto went into his room (A/N where Pounce Jemi and Sillabub are sleeping) to get his new bow tie when he saw the three of them lead on the floor asleep

"Who are you?" asked Sillabub she had woken up when she heard Misto enter, She wasn't suprised to see random people since she was in someone elses house

"Mistoffelees" Misto said turning bright red "Well Misto is what everyone calls me" he added with abit more courage, she smiled at him with a smile that made his stomach turn a thousand times, In a good way mind

"Thats a nice name, Flees" She teased, They both let out childish giggles

"Well no-ones ever called me that before i've had Midget, Sparkles and many more but never Flees.. Well whats your name?" Asked Mistoffelees Crossing his arms and pouting pretending to be offended

"Lilsillabubble.. Call me Sillabub!" Sillabub said cheekily

"Well Bubbles it is" He winked at her "Shall we go play? You can meet the other kittens" He added He offered his hand, She put her small hand in his

"Perfect fit" They said in unison, They giggled at this

"Bestfriends?" Sillabub asked, Mistoffelees nodded at her he's never had a bestfriend before, well neither has Sillabub. They'd only just met but they feel like they've known each other there whole lifes nn 


	4. Love, Bets And Anger! :

**Heyy 3 chapters in one day :D i know there short but idc! :) kk so i know i'm like a MASSIVEE fan of Jemi/Misto pairing but Like Sillabub and Jemima are Technically the same person soo Mehh :) ermm this may help... **

**Jemima = Munku and Demeters child**

**Pounce + Tumble + Misto = Jennys and Skimbles kids**

**Etcetera + Electra = Gus and Jellyorums kids**

**Exotica + Alonzo = Cassandras and Coricopat( i think thats the boy well it is in mine :) ) Kids**

**George + Mungojerrie + Rumpelteazer = Bombalurinas and Carbuckettys kids**

**THIS WILL WRECK THE WHOLE THING SO DON'T READ!!!!!!.....**

**Sillabub = Macavitys + ...... DUN DUN DUNNNNs kid (Not demeter though forthe smart asses who think they got it figured) **

** Enjoy xx love jade x:) i might not update soon 'cos i haves sims 3!! nahh fukk it i will tomoz i cba with school :)  
**

"SILLABUB!!" Jemima screamed when she realised that Sillabub wasn't there, Pouncival Woke to this alarming noise

"What where whats happend?" He said as he craddled an upset Jemima

"I promised i wouldn't let her get hurt!" Jemima Screamed her eyes filling with tears. Jenny heard Jemima cry and came running up the stairs she rushed into the room and placed her hands on a now uncontralbly crying Jemima and simply asked in a soft understanding voice

"Whats wrong my dear?" Jemima turned to look at Jenny as if the answer was obvious

"I'm a terrible person i've lost Sillabub!!" Jenny started chuckling, this made Jemima stop crying and give her an half Confused and Half Angry look

"Oh dear," She chuckled "Sillabub is outside playing" Jenny stood up and left the room Chuckling to herself, Pouncival looked at Jemima and they both started Giggling which turned into a Laughter fit

"Oh i'm such an idiot!" Jemima laughed

"No your not, You were just worried about her thats because your an amazing person and thats why i lo..." Pouncival realised what he was about to say so made up something on the spot

"Love shoes...." Pouncival mentaly slapped himself Love shoes he thought to himself what an idiot!

"Well i guess... I love shoes two" Pouncival started to laugh but was stopped by Jemimas kiss, He was shocked at first when she drew back but then he pulled her in for another they shared an long passionate kiss untill they where interupted by Two giggling kits

"Pouncie and Jemi sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.!!!" They teased, Pouncival and Jemima turned bright red but Poncival shot back with

"Yeah.. well mr magical short stuff there wishes it was him and victoria!" Misto turned red and so did Sillabub but not out of embarresment but out of anger. Before anyone could catch a glimpse of the Hurt, Tears and Anger brewing up in Sillabubs eyes she turned and ran out, Mistoffelees shot an Evil look at Pouncival and shouted

"I DONT LIKE VICTORIA ANYMORE! You just upset the Kit i'm inlove with!" He turned around to chase after Sillabub, When he bumped into a Tall Pretty White cat, She was Thin and Flexible and had Steel Grey eyes she teased Misto

"Rumours been going around that you want to plant one on me Mr Midget" She knelt down and Pushed his cheeks together "Go on then" She puckered her lips, After a couple of seconds with her Lips puckered And nothing meeting them she opened her eyes to see Misto gone and Jemima and Pouncival wrapped in each overs arms trying to hold back the laughter

"Ooft Rejected!" Teased Pouncival and with that him and Jemima couldn't hold back and burst out laughing

"Aah shut up! Atleast i could get a mate unlike you!" She threw a toy from the table next to her which landed like a meter infront of them, this made them laugh louder. Pouncival Paused laughing to say

"Well lets see who can get a mate to the ball first" Victoria raised one eyebrow

"Deal, Not like you'll ever win!" Victoria Laughed at her own comment

"Loser has to go to the mating dance with either Electra or Mungo because everyone knows Electra likes me and Mungo Likes you" Pouncival knew that Victoria Liked Mungo and Mungo liked Victoria but there two shy to do anything about it and he knew he would win, All he had to do was Ask Jemima

"Fine!" It was easy to tell when Victoria was blushing because Red really stands out on White, Like the time when they where younger and they where all out and Victoria 'Matured' infront of everyone Pouncival Started laughing at this memory

"Fine!" He but his paw out and Victoria shook it, Pouncival turned to Jemima and whispered something in her ear Jemima shouted out

"YES!!" Pouncival Turned to Victoria

"I think i've won!" Him and Jemima started Giggling, Once again Victoria turned red but this time it was anger

"NO FAIR you set this whole thing up!"

"So what if i did a bets a bet!" Victoria scowled at him, She knew she was going to have to do her part of the bet

"Fine" Victoria realised that Pouncival was helping her, So she turned to smile at him before Leaving


	5. Demeters Last stand!

"Wait, Bubbles!" Misto shouted as the small gold queen kit ran,

"WHAT?!" She screamed as Misto apeared infront of her, He put his hand out

"Bestfriends?" There were tears in both there eyes, Sillabub Pounced on him They lead on the floor in each overs arms for hours, Untill

"Flees..."

"Yes?"

"I love you, Even if you love victoria I'll wait" A single tear fell down her cheek

"I love you two, I dont love victoria! I only had a crush on her untill the second i laid eyes on you" He Softly wiped the tear from Sillabubs face, Who now had a Massive Smile across her face. Misto and Sillabub nuzzled each over

"Will you be my queenfiend?" (A/N Queenfriend = Girlfriend 'cos like queen = girl and yeah....)

"Yes!" They smiled at each over and stood up, they were walking back to Jennys den when

"SILLABUB WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!" A tall red, Gold and black cat screamed in her face, he had Yellow eyes that were once filled with love now only hate, Sillabub noticed this and began to shiver. Misto jumped infront of sillabub and began Hissing and Spitting Viciously

"GET AWAY FROM HER" he growled, The tall cat began to laugh

"What can you do midget" he said as he Kicked Misto to the side and knelt down in front of Sillabub. The tall cat was about to pick Sillabub up when a Bolt of lighting came out of know where and hit him, Misto and Sillabub began to run as fast as there feet could take them

"YOU LITTLE..." He was cut off by

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Misto reconized this voice and stopped, Sillabub took his hand and tried to pull him forwards

"Wait come here.." Misto whispered to Sillabub as he pulled her into a Ditch

"Listen..." Misto Held sillabub in his arms as they lead on the floor together, The tall cat spoke again

"She's Mine! I can do as i want!" The tall cats voice was getting more filled with anger every second

"No she's Jemimas! You left her to die!" The other voice spoke again, Misto reconized it from somewhere it was DEMETERS! another voice spoke

"Shes staying with us!" It was Mistos father Skimble! then there was another voice

"Your never going to touch my grand daughter! even if we have to kill you" Misto knew instantly it was Munkustraps

"First you rape my sister! Then you rape my Niece and got her PREGNANT she was only a baby kit at the time aswell! your a sick bastard!" Bomba?! he asked himself all that has been said was sinking in to Sillabub

"OH MY... JEMIMAS MY MUM!!" Sillabub screamed loud enough for the cats to hear her.

"My own daughter doesn't know who her Mother is! TUT-TUT" He said Sarcastically

"Sillabub get here NOW, Your going to get a beating for running away from me!"

"What? i dont even know you!!" She screamed as she began to run

"RUN SILLABUB! RUN TO YOUR MUM!" Demeter screamed as the tall cat turned to face Demeter he clawed out at her, Hitting her stomach then the world went black 


End file.
